


HELLO by Allie X

by mssjynx



Series: song-prompted fics [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: ryan claims to be done with dating and romance, but it's hard to stay true to that when runs straight into a handsome irish guy who has him at "hello"





	HELLO by Allie X

**Author's Note:**

> 1 of 3 song-prompted fics!

Ryan was done with relationships. He was done with hearing the same things and going on the same dates and realising the same shallow feelings were nothing new or special or destined for perfection. Chasing dead-ends got tiring.

He’d always been known as a hopeless romantic among his friends, longing for the perfect boyfriend and feelings that bloomed like flowers and felt like butterflies. There was nothing he’d wanted more than to find ‘the one’, but he’d tried over and over and grown sick of smile after smile; his soulmate just wasn’t there.

So he made his decision. He was putting love on the shelf, putting his thoughts and wishes for romance and soulmates aside. He was going to change, do things differently, treat himself better. He was going to do what he wanted to and give himself what he deserved and the smile on his face felt great.

“I’m moving on, Buddy.” His dog trotted along at his feet, blinking up at him with wide happy eyes. His tongue hung from his open mouth, panting hard for his little body as he walked alongside his owner. Ryan smiled at him enthusiastically. “I’m sick of dating. I’m going to do things for myself from now on- I’ll start that book I’ve been planning!” His excited tone drew an equally enthusiastic yip from his furry friend who skipped along the pavement.

Ryan grinned to himself, strides long and confident. He shared a polite smile to those he passed; joggers, old women chatting, teenagers laughing loudly. Nothing in the world could push him down.

This year was a year for him and him alone. Well…

“It’s you and me, Buddy. Just us for a while, sound good?” The dog yipped again, happy with the attention as he danced on his feet. “We’ll take over the world together!” he cooed, his happy tone morphing into a cry of surprise as two furry ears perked up and his dog’s attention was stolen away. The curious little creature didn’t wait a second as he shot off down the path, leash that once sat loosely in Ryan’s fingers now flying out behind the small dog as he vanished past the trees. “Buddy!” Ryan shouted, his life-changing train of thought vanishing from his mind as he took off after his dog.

A couple of girls watched him go, hands cupped around his mouth as he called his puppy companion’s name. They giggled as he passed but didn’t bother to stop and ask to help. He didn’t look like he had the time to accept it even if they did.

Ryan cared only for finding his dog, jog becoming more of a run as he heard excited barking from around the bend. “Buddy, come back here, you silly pu- oh shit!”

No matter his efforts, there was no way he could have put his breaks on in time to avoid crashing into the park-goer. He barely managed to slow his speed, throwing both arms up to block his chest and try to buffer his body slamming into the stranger’s. Shockingly enough, this stranger’s reflexes were better than average as he practically _caught_ Ryan before they could both have been sent toppling to the ground. Two hands curled around his upper arms, steadying the both of them as Ryan’s world jerked to a stop and threw him off-balance.

He heard his puppy yipping and barking all around the two of them, jumping up for attention and blissfully unaware of the situation he’d put his owner in. Ryan didn’t think he could even be mad at those big happy eyes as he took a stumbling step back, the hands on his arms still present and cautious. He looked up at crystal eyes, a soft smile and hair tinted slightly red. Ryan felt his cheeks glowing rosy, arms still crossed over his chest as he stared up at the little smile on the handsome stranger’s face.

“Hello.”


End file.
